


Little Alchemist

by Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte/pseuds/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cały czas zastanawiam się, dlaczego z twoich ust usłyszałem zgodę, poprzedzoną perlistym śmiechem. Równie dobrze mogło się to skończyć twoją ucieczką..."<br/>____________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka słów wciśniętych pomiędzy odcinki starszego Fullmetal'a. Parę faktów, których nie widać i nieuchwytnie zbliżający się koniec serii... Tuż przed Conqueror of Shamballa.  
> Oto przed Wami - "Mały Alchemik".  
> _____________________________________________________________________________

                Promienie słońca zatrzymują się na chwilę na twojej twarzy, niewielki, złoty refleks odbity w oczach. Ciepło dzisiejszego poranka jest bardzo względne, to okienna pogoda.  
Chłód panujący na dworze jest wyczuwalny tylko przy nieszczelnym oknie.  
Twój spokojny oddech przyspiesza bicie mojego serca, jak zawsze. Podnoszę rękę, chcąc cię rozbudzić, przeczesując ci włosy. Kiedy ponownie zamykasz oczy, cofam ją szybko.  
Odgarniam z czoła ciemne kosmyki.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie pod przymkniętymi powiekami.  
                Cały czas zastanawiam się, dlaczego z twoich ust usłyszałem zgodę, poprzedzoną perlistym śmiechem. Równie dobrze mogło się to skończyć twoją ucieczką...  
Ale coś przede mną ukrywasz, prawda?

_Powoli, powoli chłodniej..._

                Przyglądam się twojej twarzy i malującemu się na niej spokojowi. Nie da się wyczuć po jakich snach błądzi twoja świadomość, oddychasz równomiernie, dosyć płytko... Przecież śpisz.  
Kiedy czuję twoje ciepło obok siebie, jestem spokojniejszy. Głos o poranku, pocałunek na pobudkę... Choć dzisiaj pozwól mi się w tym zatracić. Pozwól mi pamiętać, pozwól rozrzucić twoje jasne włosy na poduszkach...  
Zaczepić wzrok w płonących wdziękiem oczach.  
Wiem, że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy.  
Masz zbyt spięte mięśnie, a każde spojrzenie gdzieś głęboko w złotych tęczówkach jest nerwowe.  
Powiedz mi, powiedz mi prawdę...!

_Powoli, powoli toniesz._

                Nawet, jeśli będzie to oznaczało twoje odejście, proszę, otwórz oczy. Swoim zdziwionym wzrokiem zaszczyć całe pomieszczenie, powoli unieś głowę. Daj mi zasmakować twoich ust, wprawionych poprzedniej nocy. Daj mi jeszcze raz zaznać tego ulotnie-lekkiego uczucia, nim znikniesz w krainie sennych marzeń. Mruknij cicho, powiedz coś, krzyknij. Daj mi jeszcze raz usłyszeć twój głos...

_Głębiej._

I powoli, powoli odchodząc, obejmij mnie rękami wokół szyi. Nie rozdzielając ust, uśmiechnij się słodko, zrobisz to dla mnie? Powoli rozluźnię uścisk na twojej talii, w ciszy. Będę czuł rozrywające płuca pragnienie. Pozwól mi...  
Jeszcze raz...  
Pozwól mi...

_Mały al-che-mi-ku...?_


End file.
